Zikoro
Zikoro is a character of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. He is a black rabbit-like creature who is Kiazuki's pet. Appearance Zikoro has a black coat, long ears, and stubby legs. He's seen to be twice larger than a Hemka. He has very pointed, long teeth, with two canines jutting from his under-jaw even with his mouth closed. Like his owner, his he has a black mask across his eyes. Personality Zikoro behaves much like a restless dog. He barks at those that he senses as dangerous and he must be kept in a leash to behave, as seen in Only in Unicorn Dreams. Zikoro is faithfully loyal to his mistress, Kiazuki, and growls at anyone who might not like her or a threat to her. The Hemkas have been very welcoming to him since his arrival on Hanazuki's Moon, playing games with him and treating him as one of their own. His size and aggressive behavior would sometimes intimidate other residents, like in Homesick. Among the Hemkas, he is most often seen spending time with Purple, most likely because Purple is the least likely to be scared of Zikoro. In Friend or Foe, Purple follows Zikoro as he tumbles down a pyramid, jumps over the lava pit, and enters the Dark Side of the Moon. Purple is also the one who confronts him on his breakdown in Homesick. Zikoro also has more of his species which were taken away by the Big Bad. Zikoro feels very sad/melancholic about the subject. History Zikoro was the pet of Kiazuki, until she abandoned him on Hanazuki's Moon in Brain in a Cave. He became faithful to Hanazuki and was supposed to be returned to Kiazuki, but was captured by Twisted Unicorn along with the others. He has not been seen since he was left fighting alongside the unicorns on Kiyoshi's Moon in the episode Hide and Seek until Damage Control, where he is shown to be helping Kiyoshi with fixing his moon. He returned to Hanazuki's moon to be reunited with Kiazuki. In "Big Bad Sickness", he tries to stop Kiazuki's rampage against Hanazuki, only for him to be ignored. Appeared in Season 1 * A Moonflower is Born (debut/cameo) * Seeing Red (cameo) * Moonflower Sister * Baby Chicken Plant * Only in Unicorn Dreams * Friend or Foe * Forgive and Forget * Brain in a Cave * Homesick * Captured! * Hide and Seek * Damage Control * Recovery * Rescued (cameo) * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness Pop Fun Shorts *Zikoro's Treasure *You Owe Me One Season 2 * Surprise, Surprise * Hemkas Come Home * Building Blocks * Dance on the Dark Side Trivia * Zikoro was speculated to be a Hemka, but since he doesn't represent any emotion, many people don't think that. This was debunked after Big Bad Sickness when Kiazuki promises him that they'll get his buddies back. * Zikoro seems to have a cocky behavior when Hanazuki or Kiazuki aren't around, such as being eaten by Chicken Plant in Moonflower Sister. * Zikoro's name was briefly Akuma and then Katana.Tweet by Brian Ellis: "Zikoro was briefly AKUMA (demon), then KATANA (self explanatory), before settling on 'Zikoro'." Retrieved on January 25, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Male